Let's Take It Way Back
by orchidxstar
Summary: Back to a time when things were simple, or were they? Karakura City 1940's. Ichigo Kurosaki is a detective trying to get by, but what happens when a certain heiress offers him a case that could change things? AU- IchiXRuki HitsuXHina MatsuXGin UraXYoru
1. Rainy Days and Hard Times

So basically something today sparked an idea to write a 1940's murder mystery type of deal, only inculding the characters from bleach. There are various pairings, but I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am going to writing this! Warning there will probably be extreme OCness on Ichigo's part, at least in the beginning I'm going to try to fix that but everyone else I don't think I'll have a problem with, or at least incorporating their real character.

And lastly I do not own bleach. And with that, on with the story!

Let's Take It Way Back

Chapter 1: Rainy Days and Hard Times

It was a cold rainy day at the office. It had been raining straight for the last week. You didn't even have to look outside to tell, for everyone in the office had been taken over by a severe case of lethargy.

My office space is cold, dark and cluttered. I could feel the cold draft from the broken window leak in and graze the back of my neck. What a distraction I thought, that needs to get that fixed.

It's not like I had the money to do so though. Lately business was slow. No one wanted to come pay money for a private investigator when they had the police.

I decided I needed to get up for awhile, so I leave my office to go get some coffee.

Sitting at the reception table is the lovely Rangiku Matsumoto. Man if there was any woman who could convince a man to fess up it was her, and I don't mean that she has a way with words. Im telling you, I've seen her suduce a man into telling the truth in two seconds flat, but I don't think that's the reason the boss hired her.

Now the boss you see, that is one man of high stature, and I'm not talking about his height. Even if he is on the short side, He means business. Detective Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Oh and me? I'm detective Ichigo Kurosaki. If it wasn't for the boss I wouldn't be here today. He was the one who gave me this job when I was searching for something to support my family. You see I have two younger sisters and somewhat psychotic father who owns a private clinic at our house, but even he has been suffering lately. That's when I knew it was up to me to help out, and when I was offered a job like this I knew I couldnt turn it down, that is when I thought it was going to be more exciting.

But the thing is I couldnt leave the boss after all he has done to help me and my family out, so that's why I'm here now, filling out paperwork.

"Mastumoto, will you please get your paperwork done?" The boss said to Rangiku as she sat and filed her nails.

"But see boss, every time I lean over to start writing, my breasts get in the way! Its just not comfortable, and with such a bad headache like this I just can see straight!" She said as she put her head down and began to rub her temple.

The boss rolled his eyes and I laughed as I made my way over to the counter. You would think after all this time she would at least have come up with another excuse.

Now you wonder why the boss puts up with her, but if you really knew the two you would know that they were actually pretty close. They took care of each other. Matsumoto would give the boss advice while he looked out for her. I even remember one time the doll got herself drunk as a skunk, which actually is pretty normal for her, but when a bunch of drunken guys tried to take advantage of her on her walk home, the boss, well he came right up and took them on, all of the, beat them pretty good too. He then carried her back to the office and watched over her for the rest of the night. Strange relationship those two.

As I poured a cup of coffee I noticed The boss's distraught look.

"What's got you boss?"

As soon as I said that Rangiku stuck her head up and suddenly looked interested. She loved getting involved in the boss' personal life. The girl would rather help someone else's personal life out than do paperwork, then again I don't know anyone who would want to do paperwork.

"Awe whats wrong boss? Trouble with the little lady at home?" She asked.

"It's just, Momo has been acting strange lately." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

Momo Hinamori was the bosses "friend" that lived with him. I don't know why he just doesn't come out and say that they are together, they sure act like a married couple.

"Momo says she's sick of having to work two jobs, that I'm not making enough money to support us and should close down business, find something more "practical" Well let me say it will be a cold day in hell when I abandon this practice."

If there was one thing I knew about the boss was that he never quit. He was always the first to get the job done and he never slacked off.

"Well business _has_ been pretty slow, maybe you should find another job! Then you could spend more time with your woman." Rangiku said with an implied smirk

The boss started to turn red. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's not like that!" He shot back defensively.

"Sure it's not, you only have lived with the girl for, what two years now?"

"That's because she has no where else to stay! Now get back to your work Matsumoto!"

"Oooh, headache, it's back, can't even open my eyes" Rangiku said as she put her head back down in her hands and peered one eye open to see if the boss was convinced.

Sure enough the look on his face justified that he was not though.

I walked back into my office, sat down in my chair and put pen to paper but nothing. How was I supposed to concentrate on work that was so uneventful. I needed something exciting, something..

But my thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Um detective Kurosaki, you hade a visitor sir." Rangiku said.

"Ok, let them in." Sure enough it was exactly who I thought it was going to be.

"Hello, Orihime how are you?" I said to the girl who had just entered my office.

"Oh, I'm good, and yourself Ichigo?"

"Bored, like usual." I replied.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I stoped by for a bit?" She said as hopeful as the day she asked the first time.

"You know I never mind." I said with a smile.

Orihime Inoue, the girl who came to visit me everyday. She also happened to be my best friend since we were children.

She was beautiful and had a big heart, and I knew she would do great things in her lifetime, she just hadn't seemed to get the courage to get out there, not since her brother passed.

She sat down and smiled at me, but those eyes, I could tell were filled with sadness. I knew the least I could do was let her visit everyday and talk for an hour, even if the boss wasn't too found of it.

"So what's been going on lately, here any good news?" I asked as I took her jacket and pulled her chair out for her.

"Well I hear theres been a lot of gang threats recently, even a few deaths." She said. She knew I liked to hear about the action going on in the city. She knew it gave me hope that I might have a job in the near future. It was almost as if it made her happy to tell me this, as if she were helping me out, that's why I never picked up a news paper of my own.

"Really? Maybe there will be some business then, thanks Orihime."

She nodded her head with a satisfied look.

After a half an hour of talking, Orihime bid me farewell and took off.

Before she left, I said the usual.

"Orhime, be careful out there." I knew a pretty, kind girl like her was often a key target for the kind of guys that reside in this city and I could never forgive myself if I found out something had ever happened to her.

"Of course!" She said and left will a smile, but still the same sadness in her eyes.

Back to paperwork then. At this rate with the lack of business there would be no more paperwork to do. Then again at the rate of me and Rangiku doing the paperwork, I think it all would balance out in the end.

"You have another visitor sir." There was Rangiku's voice, but who could it be this time? The only person who ever came to visit was Orihime, so I wasn't expecting anyone else.

And then walked in the ticket to my big break.

"Why hello, Detective Kurosaki? my name is Rukia Kuchiki."

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think? shall I continue?? Let me know please!

* * *


	2. First Impressions

First Impressions

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

And there she was. She stood no taller than 5 feet, probably shorter, porcelain skin, raven hair, and those eyes....boy were those some eyes. They were a deep shade of violet, and very hard to read, but beautiful nonetheless. Now normally I can read people by their eyes, but this girl was different. There was something mysterious and alluring about them. I think I was so easily intrigued because I knew figuring this girl out would be an investigation of its own, and I like a good chase.

She proceeded to walk towards my desk in a feminine but proud manner. She wore the finest mink and jewels. I tell you, I couldn't afford one of those rocks with the salary I make in a lifetime. It's funny how you come from a family where you have to take on a job at the young age of seventeen to support them and make ends meet, and then here comes this girl wearing the equivalent of what could by you a new home and then some. The world is just strange like that I guess.

"Rukia Kuchiki, As In the younger sister of Byakuya Kuchiki? The owner of Kuchiki industry? the biggest weapon factory in.." But before I could even finish she cut me off as if she heard this introduction like it was her job...not that she even had to work.

"Yes, that's exactly who I am and I would like you to do an investigation that involves him." She said as she began to make herself comfortable.

"Alright, So what's the case?"

"Well you see,....is there something wrong detective?"

She removed her jacket only to reveal the dress she was wearing, a rather short dress actually. She had probably just come from some sort of extravagant party, and in a dress like that I guarantee you she had every guy waiting on her hand and foot. She sat herself down in the chair in front of me, one elbow propped up on the back of the chair hand resting under her chin casually, crossed legged and all looking at me with with those eyes….but I knew I had to snap out of it, for I was raised as a gentleman.

"No, nothing, continue." I said with a straight face, for I didn't want her to get the impression that I was mixing business with pleasure by any means.

But regardless, she looked at me suspiciously and then continued on.

As I was saying, My brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, has been recently receiving some death threats, and I'm starting to become worried, and this is where you come in."

"Go on." I leaned forward.

"You are going to find whoever is sending out these threats, and in turn I will pay you handsomely, starting now....seeing as that you desperately need it." She said as she looked around my office and then at me.

She threw down a bag full of money. Was she kidding? I needed the money but I wasn't about to take some pity change from this stuck up brat who was now judging me.

"So you think that just because your brother owns one of the biggest business in Karakura, you can throw your money at me and be on your way without even a please or thank you? With all that money your family has, you would think they would at least have gotten you some lessons in manners."

But then I began to think about what I was saying. What are you thinking Kurosaki?! This is money right on the spot we're talking about, and this girl is about to just hand it over, don't let your pride get in the way, but she just kept on pushing me over the edge.

"Excuse me, but I think you are in no position to talk to me this way. I am your client and I am paying you, therefore you do as I say, do you understand?" Now she was really getting on my nerves. I can't stand people who think they can just buy their way through life and treat any one below them as if they are inferior.

"Yeah, almost as much as I understand that you are a stuck up midget who is too proud for her own good."

By the look she gave I clearly could tell she took this into offense. "Well then, I see how it is going to be. I guess I'll just have to take this case to the police station."

If there was one thing I hated more than stuck up people, it was losing a case to the police, especially with that arrogant Renji Abarai running things down there.

As Miss Kuchiki grabbed her belongings and headed towards the door, I stopped her.

"Fine, I'll take the case." I had given in.

"Well that's more like it. I'll be waiting to hear a call from your receptionist when you've found who the threats are coming from."

Miss Kuchiki and I both looked over to see Rangiku passed out at her desk.

"....Maybe I won't be expecting a call from her then. Fine, I guess I'll be hearing from you then,if I must."

"Well don't sound too excited. So what, you're not even going to come by and check up on the case at all? And who knows, we may end up seeing each other before then."

Rukia stopped at the door and turned before departing and smirked.

"I don't think we run in the same circle Mr. Kurosaki." She said and then proceeded out the door.

And with that she was gone. I knew women could be trouble but I never imagined them to be like her. Boy did she leave me angry, but then again, I can't stop thinking about those eyes...

* * *

_A/N: ehh? well what do you think? like it? if so please let me know and review! thank you! I should have another chapter soon if I get enough feedback!  
_


	3. Unexpected Eviction

Ok so I've decided this story is going to jump in and out of perspective for character development but basically the only person who is going to tell the story in first person narrative will be Ichigo, seeing as that he is the main character, but everyone else's story will be told in third person. I just thought I'd clear that up early on in the story seeing as this chapter will be the first time this happens, and with that here is chapter three!

Unexpected Eviction

Detective Hitsugaya walked home from yet another uneventful day at work.

He searched through his trench coat to find his keys and walked into his apartment. He lived in a run down place with only one room, one bedroom, one bathroom and a kitchen nook, but it was still home nonetheless. It was a home he shared with her.

Momo Hinamori had been his childhood friend. As they got older they realized they only had each other and decided to live together. They helped support each other and the company was always nice. He found sharing the small apartment rather easy and didn't mind sleeping on the couch. She was always happy and he enjoyed that, but for some reason she hadn't seemed herself lately.

"Momo, I'm home."

There she was sitting at the kitchen table. She had on a dress and her hair was still up. He also noticed that sitting on the chair behind her was her coat. Why does she look as if she is ready to go out? he wondered.

"Oh, hello Toshiro, how was work?"

"The same." He replied as he removed his jacket and hung it up.

"I was afraid you would say that." she said quietly as she looked down at the table. He was getting frustrated and knew he was just going to have to be forward about it now.

"Momo, is everything alright? You've been acting strange lately, I know you aren't happy about that way we are living right now, but we'll get through it." He said as he opened up the fridge and began to look.

"It's not just that simple Toshiro, we're talking about our lives here, we just can't go on like this anymore. I think, with the limited income we are both making it may be a good idea....for me to go live somewhere else." With that he shut the fridge and leaned against the counter.

"Don't be so childish Momo, You can't just find somewhere else to live all by yourself, especially in a city like this, I won't allow it."

"But I'm not a child anymore Toshiro, I don't think you understand that. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy your company, but I just think it's time things change."

"We may not be children anymore Momo, but you are still young, and a young girl alone in the city is just not safe, you are not leaving."

"Why are you so persistnat I stay? Aren't I allowed to live my own life?!" she began to raise her voice slightly.

"It..it's just important that you stay here." Toshiro folded his arms, unable to look Momo in the eye.

"Why? We can still live out lives the same and be friends, I don't understand it, you're..you're suffocating me!" she yelled.

"You just, you wouldn't understand."

"No I don't, and obviously you aren't about to explain anything!"

"Well where are you even going to stay?! You say we can barely afford to share a rent, how are you going to find a place you can afford on your own?!"

"Maybe I already found a place." She said hesitantly.

"You..what?" He finally looked at her.

"Maybe, maybe I'm not going to be alone." Now she was the one unable to look him in the eye.

"Momo? What are you talking about, but how?"

"I'm going to live with someone else Toshiro, don't you get it!?"

"Is it another friend?"

"I... I guess you can call him that." she embraced her arms around herself and grabbed the sleeves of her dress, almost as if she was in pain, still looking at the ground.

"Leave." He said, still looking off to the side.

"What?" Momo shot her head up in shock.

"I said go, just go, I can't deal with this anymore."

"But you were just trying to convince me to..."

"I'm ordering you to leave right now!"

Momo's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Fine, I thought you would at least understand!" She picked up her coat and umbrella and stormed passed Hitsugaya. He winced slightly as she slammed the door behind her.

Histugaya walked over to the small table next to the window where she was sitting and sat down in the chair she was just in moments ago. he lean against the cold window looking out at the rain. The smell of the city and the rain seeped in throught the crack of the window, but it was overpowered by the scent that lingered in the spot he was at....her scent. The last thing he saw was Momo step out onto the side walk. She looked back up at the window past her umbrella, only to find him not sitting there anymore.

She continued to cry as she walked down the street. The rain was coming down hard. Not even the umbrella she was holding was keeping her dry anymore.

What's the use? she thought as she let the umbrella drop to the ground. The rain soaked her and she began to feel like some drowned animal making it's way through the city sidewalks, trying to find shelter, but not even the rain could drown away the horrible feeling she was left with. Hey eyes began to fill with tears again, blurring her sight. she wiped her eyes though when she saw a bright light coming her way.

A car pulled over to where she was standing and the next thing she knew the back door was open.

"You..you found me!" She said.

"Of course, I couldn't rest knowing that you were out here all alone, now why don't you get in and we'll get you dry, you're soaked."

The girl nodded her head slightly and got into the car. She was shivering but became warm as soon as the man removed his coat and put it around her shoulders. She tried to smile at the man but couldn't stop the tear that ran down her face.

"Why What's bothering you Momo?" The man asked.

"I just have a bad feeling, do you think everything is going to be alright, Aizen?"

"Of course it will be, now let's get home." The man said as he slid his hand over hers. She expected it to be warm, but instead it had felt like ice.

"Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

_A/N: Like it so far? if so tell me what you think! thank you!! _


	4. Temptation

Hey everyone! Sorry it took a little while to update but I've been really sick and busy. I know, I know excuses excuses but I finally have updated. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! It means a lot to me so thank you! Now on to chapter 4!

Temptation

It was another rainy day at the office. It had now been pushing 10 AM and still no sight of the boss. I looked up through my door to see Rangiku shake her head. Detective Hitsugaya never showed up late, in fact he was always the first in the office. I stared back down at my desk and tried to think of where and how I was going to start this case off.

It was getting hard to concentrate on the actual case itself when all I could think of was that girl, Rukia Kuchiki. It made me frustrated to think of how arrogant she was, yet I was finding myself thinking about her all last night.

As I started to get lost im my thoughts, I heard the door shut. I looked up to see the boss walk across the room and sit at his desk without as much as a "good morning." I knew something was up.

"What's wrong boss?" I asked as I walked out of my office to get a cup of coffee.

The boss sighed deeply. "I guess I'll just tell you seeing as that if I don't now, Rangiku will end up bothering me until I tell her. Momo left."

"She WHAT?!" Rangiku jumped up from her desk. "But I thought you two loved each other?!"

"You heard me, she left, and it wasn't like that Matsumoto! How many times do I have to tell you!?"

"Well you seem awefully upset for a person who doesnt love the girl..." Rangiku said to herself and then looked at the boss.

"It's fine. I can't make her desicions for her...even if it means her living with somone else." The boss crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Someone else? Wait, so like a friend right? I mean I'm sure a nice girl like that has plenty of friends, maybe she just wants to be around another girl for once." Rangiku said sounding hopeful

"It's a man." The boss said while staring down at his desk.

"WHAT?! Well why didn't you go after her then?! When a girl just leaves like that she wants you to go after her and stop her! She doesn't want the man she loves to leave her, believe me...."

"Why should I? If she thinks she can make it out there by herself, or with this other guy, then she can learn the hard way, what do I care." The boss said as he began to take out some work to do.

"Well I think you are being ridiculous! Do you hear yourself?! You need to go find her right now and tell her you lov..."

"ENOUGH RANGIKU! GET BACK TO YOUR PAPERWORK, I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!" The boss yelled.

I had never once heard the boss yell like that before, especially to someone like Rangiku who now looking upset, sat down and actually began filling out paperwork. I think it was the first time I had ever seen her actually work for more than a minute.

And as for the rest of the afternoon, well I would say that the tension in the air was thick enough to cut through with a knife.

* * *

Rangiku hadn't spoken a word since the whole incident earlier on. At first she was hurt but now she was just plain mad at her boss. As soon as it was time to head home she got up and left while he was out of the room so she could avoid walking home with him.

She put on her jacket and headed out into the rainy night.

What a nerve he has! Thinking he can talk to me like that, she thought as she walked through the busiest part of the city.

Soon she came to the alley that served as a shortcut to her apartment.

With all illumination from the city behind her, she headed down the darkened alley. Normally she would have her boss to talk to, but she was by herself for the first time in a while. She finally noticed how dark the alley really was.

She continued to make her way down the path. She felt a strange feeling and with each step she took that feeling grew.

"What's a pretty girl like you walking alone at a time like this?" She was paralyzed for a moment when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

She knew all there was left to do was run, but the next thing she knew she felt the presence of someone right behind her.

"Here, let me walk you home." the voice whispered into her ear. Her heart began racing and she began to have trouble breathing. She felt the warm breath against her ear and neck and froze up. Am I going to die? she wondered, but still couldn't move.

"Don't act so worried Rangiku, it's only me." She felt a hand grab her arm from behind.

She turned around quickly but took a deep breath of relief when she saw a recognizable face.

"Gin, you bastard, don't scare me like that." She began to catch her breath.

"You know I meant no harm Rangiku, I was just looking out for a friend." The man said with a wicked smile.

"Like I can call you a friend Gin, You are never around and when you are it's only for information or to slee..."

"Now now my dear, you know that's not the only reason why I come to see you, you know how much I enjoy you're company."

"You pig, that's what I mean! I give you the information you ask for, you spend the night making a promise that you'll stay and then I wake up the next day to find you gone! I see right through you Gin so it's not working this time."

"Well I'm not the only one who's predictable Rangiku. He walked around her and stood behind her again. He ran his hand through her hair and the moved it behind her shoulder. For the next moment she stopped beathing.

"If I recall correctly you said the same exact thing last time." He placed a kiss on her neck right under ear.

"And the time before that. "He kissed her neck lower.

"And the time before that." And he placed one last kiss directly beneath the last. "Yet you still give in every time."

Rangiku finally got back her breath. Damn it, she thought. How could she fall for a man who was so deceitful?

"Now why don't I walk you back…to my place." He said as she followed staring at the ground the whole walk.

* * *

A/N: So?? let me know what you think! It's much appreciated! Another chapter should be coming soon because I already have it all planned out.


	5. Smooth Jazz

So sorry everyone! Midterms and such took place the past couple weeks but here is the next chapter. It's a little long but I hope everyone likes it! (p.s. I apologize if there are any mistakes. I edited this really late at night while half asleep!)

Smooth Jazz

The next day at work was a blur. There was even more tension than the day before.

Rangiku had stumbled in without a word, looking like a mess while the boss didn't even look her way. I could tell that she was still offended by what the boss told her, but there was something else. Something had happened last night that made her truly upset.

No one uttered a word all day. The depressed look on both their faces was starting to bring me down, so I knew it was time to take my work elsewhere, not to mention I was getting nothing done just sitting around at the office.

"Well I think it's about time I get started on this case. I'm going to head to down to the club."

"I thought you just said you were getting started on the case?" The boss said without even lifting his head.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. You know how many people will show up there tonight, especially on a night like this, so I figure it's a prime spot to get some answers."

"Very well Ichigo, you're dismissed." He said as he continued his work.

* * *

I walked into the smoky room lit by dim lighting and candle centerpieces. It smelt strongly of cigarettes while the music played softly in the background.

Many of the tables were taken up already so I decided to sit at the bar. I knew that it was a good start to try to listen in on what people were talking about.

As soon As I took my seat the ambiance of the room changed.

The curtains closed on the band that had recently performed as a man came up to the microphone.

"And now ladies and gentleman, it's time for the smooth and sultry sounds of the Black Cat's very own feline, the beautiful and exotic Yoruichi Shihoin

The curtains opened and the crowd went wild. You could hear the shouts of the drunken men coming from all over the room, but soon the uproar turned to silence.

The room lights dimmed down as a light shone towards the middle where the curtains opened. All that could be seen was the smoke floating around and the spot light creating only a silhouette of a tall curved figure.

The music began with a low rumble, slowly picking up sound, The lights came back on, but only to a faint glow, revealing the woman standing at the microphone.

She was a beautiful woman, with dark golden skin, long hair, and perfect build dressed in a long red dress. She emerged and began to sing.

Her hushed alto voice combined with the smooth sound of the piano and saxophone created a rich mood throughout the room.

Not even through one word and she had already captured the heart of every man in the room, especially one man in particular.

"Isn't she amazing? Why I'm telling you, do you think the only reason I'm still working at this bar is to serve a bunch of drunk bastards every day? Hell! It's so I can hear her sing every night. He gestured his hand holding a glass towards her way.

"What a woman." he sighed

Kisuke Urahara was the local bartender at the Black Cat. He was a witty man who was known for hitting on almost every woman who walked up to the bar, but something told me his intentions were a little different for the striking songstress.

"Well, I guess all there is to do is watch from a far. A girl like that, she would never think twice about a guy like me."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. I mean she was beautiful and all but I don't see why he couldn't try.

"Well you see, from what I hear, she's some sort of noble, like a princess who ran away from her home country to come here, so you see on top of being the most beautiful woman in the room, no wait, the world, she also is of royal blood, so now you see why she wouldn't ever go for a bartender who has to work two jobs like me."

"Well have you ever actually thought about the fact that her job is singing in this place? I mean if she were as rich and powerful like people say, couldn't she support herself?"

"Well that's the thing, I guess back from where she was from, she wasn't allowed to do what she loved, sing. It was forbidden so that's why she came here, but even though she doesn't have any money now doesn't take away from the fact that she is still considered royal and way above me." He said while drying off a glass.

"Well have you tried talking to her? Maybe asking her to stay for a drink or something?"

"Well, no, no I haven't. But I mean, what's the point I guess."

"Well you never know until you try."

"Oh I know alright." Urahara said staring into the glass with a morose look.

"Suit yourself."

The lights came back on as the pianist ended the song with one last scale and applaud came from the crowd.

Urahara stayed silent for a second, but seemed to snap out of it as two young women walked up to the bar.

"Well hello ladies, may I get you something to drink?"

The two girls giggled as he flashed a smile at them.

"Oh come on, it's on me, and then maybe to pay me back you two can bring me over a drink to my place later on?"

But unfortunately for Kisuke, the woman of his dreams just happened to walk up to the bar at that moment for some water.

I looked over to see the disgusted look on her face and the horrified, paled look on Kisuke's face as he realized she witnessed what just happened. Now that's what I call bad timing, but for me it actually turned out to be perfect timing.

"Um, Ms. Shihoin is it? My name is detective Ichigo Kurosaki and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about a case I'm currently working on, I'll even buy you a drink if you would like." I offered.

She looked suspicious at first so I new I had to elaborate.

"Just a few questions,and don't worry I'm not here to interrogate you, just finding a place to start."

"Mhhm, I see, alright I wouldn't mind answering a few questions to a fine _gentleman_ like your self." I noticed she said this while glaring right at Kisuke, making him turn even more pale.

"So have you heard any recent threats at all lately?" I said as I pulled out the chair for her and proceeded to sit down myself.

"Like death threats? Why no, well I mean you hear the occasional argue between rivals and what not, but nothing too serious or suspicious lately, why do you ask?"

Well, you see the owner of a very large business has been receiving some threats and it's my job to find that person, but do you know anyone who seems threatening to you?"

She hesitated but then began to answer. "No one I know of." The way she had said it seemed off. It was as if she was saying no but the look in her eyes were saying help me, but her eyes weren't the only ones that caught my attention at that moment.

I looked up past Yoruichi to see none other than Byakuya Kuchiki himself and his sister accompanying him. I knew instantly it was her because I could make those eyes out from right across the room.

"Ok, well thank you very much for your time Ms. Shihoin."

"You are welcome, and sorry I could not be of much assistance."

"That's quiet alright, I wasn't expecting to find out much the first night anyways, but have a good evening."

"Thank you, and you also." She got up and made her way towards the back door but not without throwing another glare right towards Urahara's way causing him to lower his head.

Before I knew it, Rukia was standing before me.

"Ms. Kuchiki." I nodded.

"Oh, why hello detective."

"Well I didn't expect to see you here, isn't this a little too low end for you? " We don't run in the same circle." If I do recall." I said while smirking right at her.

"Well for your information, I'm only here because my brother had to stop here for a quick business meeting, I had no choice." Now normally I would start to get frustrated by such comment, but instead of fighting back out of aggravation, I fought back because I was starting to get amused by it.

"Oh I see, well it's nice seeing people like you two in this kind of place for once."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked offensively. I could start to see the anger spark in those stormy violet eyes of her. This was becoming fun.

"Hey, calm down, I just meant that it's nice to see someone of your rank hanging around us common folk, it reminds us that even you're human too." Now I knew I was pushing her over the edge.

"Now you're insisting I'm not a person!? why I've never dealt with someone as arrogant as you, I don't even know why I hired you! I bet you haven't even started yet, I mean come on! Look at you, out gallivanting when you are supposed to be finding the person who is threatening my brother!" Now she was making a scene.

"Well just so you know miss big shot, I've already started, as a matter of fact, that's why I'm here in the first place."

Before she could shoot another defense my way, The fun was about to end.

"Rukia, come on, it's time to go." Byakuya Kuchiki said as he made his way over towards us.

"Alright brother, goodbye detective" she forced through her teeth.

Maybe I can deal with these arrogant rich people I thought as I made my way out the door. Especially her.

* * *

Yoruichi changed from her dress to the silk rob hanging in her dressing room. She sat down infront of the mirror as she began to remove her jewlery.

She thought about the man at the bar, the man she saw every night, the man that while hundreds of drunk men yelled and hollered at her was the one that she secretly preteneded was the only one in the room, the man that even when she wasn't directly looking at him was the one that she sang to.

But this was also the man that she witnessed every night hit on every beautiful woman that walked into the club.

And then she began to feel frustrated all over again.

"If only he wasnt such a pig!" She yelled, slamming her fist down on the table as she put her head down.

"Well my my, I hope you aren't talking about me" said a voice behind her.

She looked up in the mirror to see a man standing at the door.

"What do you want Aizen?"

* * *

So what does Aizen want?!? well I guess we will find out next chapter that I hope to have done soon! But until then tell me what you think! The feedback keeps me motivated and I really appreciate/enjoy it!!


	6. If Looks Could Kill

Ok so this chapter is a little short but that's just because it's a follow up of the past chapter and I felt that if I added on to it what I have planned for the next chapter than it would be waaay too long. So basically Yoruichi is a little different in this chapter only for the fact that she's weak right now which I hated doing because she's like one of the most kickass women on bleach but she wont stay like this throught out the story, but with that here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

If Looks Could Kill

"Well is that any way to speak to me? The man who has allowed you to be doing what you love." Aizen said while standing at the door.

"Singing in front of a bunch of drunk men who I'm sure aren't interested in my music? Oh yeah...it's what I always wanted." Yoruichi said sarcastically as she started to tidy up her vanity.

"I shouldn't have even come here, I thought I'd be appreciated as a singer, not as some prize that each man hopes to get lucky with....even the only man that I thought was decent turned out to be a pig." She stopped and looked down remembering how she saw what the bartender was really like. Just like the rest of them.

"Yoruichi my dear, that's why the only man you can trust is me." Aizen said as he walked in towards her.

"Why would I trust you, you're no better than the rest." She whispered to herself.

"What was that I hear? What I don't think you realize is that none of those men can offer you a chance to make it big, but that's what I've been doing." He started to raise his voice.

"I took you in when you when you were living in the streets with no food or shelter, I gave you the opportunity that you have, and how do you thank me?! By your constant offensive and ungrateful comments?! Well maybe it's time I teach you a lesson!"

He knocked her jewelry box off the table causing her to jump. He grabbed her and pulled her up to face him and raised his hand in the air. She waited for him to strike, but he didn't. Instead he hesitated and was breathing heavily, His face right against her's. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He released her and took as step back. She instantly began to gather her things at her vanity. Her heart was racing and she knew she had to get out of there fast, make a run for it, but before she could finish he placed his hand on her shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"No, I have a better idea, I know exactly how you prove that just how grateful you truly are. Even all those remarks I have put up will instantly be gone, don't you worry my dear."

He bent over until she could feel his hot breath right in her ear.

"And don't worry, I'll hire a replacement for the next few nights to give you some time to get your voice back."

She was about to yell when he forcefully kissed her but with one action he jumped back.

He put his hand up to the place where she slapped him.

"Oh I see, well if you're going to play rough then I guess I'll just have to do the same." He shot a look her way that made her stomach drop.

In an instant he jumped at her and pushed her against the mirror, sitting her on her vanity, knocking over everything on it.

She heard the bottles smash but she was quickly distracted as he attacked her neck with his mouth, his tight grip on one of her thighs. He found the the tie of her robe and furiously began to untie it. She couldn't let out a scream for one of his hands was covering her mouth. He finally loosened up the tie and yanked the robe down past her shoulders. His hand began to wander, onto her thigh pushing up her robe, past her hip, her stomach, her

But before he got any farther, the door opened.

"Is there anything wro?!.....Oh, um sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting anything." Said a flustered Kisuke.

Aizen stepped back from off of her and she quickly stood up fixing her robe.

"I just heard something crash while I was cleaning up so I rushed in to check but I didn't know that…..well sorry, I'll just finish cleaning up and I'll be gone." He kept his head to the side while he spoke so he couldn't look at what he just witnessed.

"Don't worry about it son, I'll close up, you just grab your belongings."

"Alright sir." he said quietly.

"Goodnight Yoruichi." He said with a smile before leaving the room.

She saw Aizen exit the door and then it hit her. She saw the disappointed look on the bartender's face as he looked at her and then closed the door on his way out. He only glanced at her for a second but it had felt like an eternity.

Her eyes began to fill with tears and she slowly collapsed onto the floor. She could feel her body shaking. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that that her boss, the only person she had to rely on actually tried to take advantage of her, or the look on the bartenders face before he left the room.

It was the first time she had ever seen sadness in a man's eyes before.

* * *

A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and such! It means a lot to me. I have a long rehersal tonight and a lot of sitting to do so I'm hoping to pretty much write out the next chapter in my head so it will be easy to get down and update quickly, but until then you know the drill! Thank you!


	7. Slow Progress

So basically this is kind of a short, somewhat uneventful chapter just for transition but I actually already have a rough draft of a lot of the rest of the story because I've had so much fun writing this! so I plan on updating often. I also am trying to shorten down the chapters if they are chapters like this instead of clump it with the next scene because then it just ends up being way too long, so If there's only one scene in a chapter, it's not that I'm being lazy, I'm just attempting at making it structurally better.

Slow Progress

I was on my fifth location since last night, but still no answers . No one seemed to have even heard one bit of information about a death threat going around and I was starting to get suspicious. I mean, don't you think that something like a death threat to a powerful business man like Byakuya Kuchiki would made news? Well whatever the case may be, I had to try and solve it, it was my job.

I walked along the rainy sidewalk thinking about how I just wanted to call it a day and head home, but I knew I had one more stop.

The last place I was going to check for today was a small bookstore.

I heard the bell ring as I opened the door followed by and immediate response.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?" A voice called out from somewhere in the store. I took a look around but there was no one in sight, that is until I heard a noise from behind the counter.

Just then a woman came up from behind the counter with a stack of books in her hand.

She was a good looking woman, but the modest good looking type. She had dark hair that was pinned back and wore glasses. She carried herself with a poise that made her seem as if she was well educated, awoman who was going places with her life, that is until she found another job where she could put use to all the books she read instead of selling them. See it's a hard time for a woman to find a well respected job that didn't require her either not doing much or using her looks, but you could tell this one was different. She wanted to be viewed as more than that. I had a lot of respect for a hard working woman like that.

"Good afternoon M'am , I'm actually not interested in purchasing any books today."

"Oh no, if you think you're going to come in here and try to trick me by flattery than you've got another thing coming. I can't tell you how many times I put up with that a day so If you think you're the first one than guess again."

I laughed. My point exactly.

"What's so funny?" She looked confused.

"No M'am don't worry, I'm a private investigator and I didn't know if you could help me with a case I'm working on. Even if there was someone else working here that I could question."

"Oh of course detective, my apologies, and as for the other person in the store, well I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises."

"SIR! Stop sleeping on the job and get out here! A detective is here to ask us some questions!" A few seconds after that a voice called out from the back.

"Is it important Nanao? Because I need to catch up on my sleep, especially after the night we had last night....what a night." Just then the woman turned red from embarrassment.

"Sir as I recall this night you were talking about, last night, I stocked the shelves while you laid around doing nothing, as usual." Replied the woman quickly redeeming herself.

"Well that's not how I remember it!" The voice yelled from the back.

"That's because you were drinking on the job, again...like always." She rolled her eyes.

"I swear it's like taking care of a child." She said.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, but this better be important."

Just a minute later, a tall man with long hair pulled back stumbled out of the backroom yawning. He dressed casually and hadn't shaven in awhile as if he didn't put much thought into his appearance.

"I swear detective, whatever it is I didn't have anything to do with it."

The woman sighed. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Oh well then welcome to my shop! My name is Shunsui Kyoraku and I take it you've already met my lovely employee Nanao, now what is it you would like to ask?"

"Well I have been working on a recent case and I was wondering if either of you had heard of any news on any recent threats around the area."

The two looked at each other and shook their heads. "I'm sorry, but we haven't heard a thing." The man said. Well there's a surprise I thought.

"I figured, No one seems to have heard anything about this case."

"Well If it helps at all I do know that the police station has been held up with a lot of gang activity lately, maybe that's where you can find your answer."

I would have rather him given me no answer at all than to have to resort with dealing with the police, but I knew I had no other choice.

"Well thank you for your help, you two have a nice afternoon."

Whether you like it or not, I'm coming for a visit Renji.

* * *

A/N: Well that's that for this chapter. Most definitely expect an update (or maybe even two) tomorrow!


	8. Death Wish

So I just want to take the time to thank everyone that has reviewed! I really do appreciate it and it definitely keeps me motivated! but before you read I'm just going to warn that this chapter contains a lot of dialogue. I also apologize if there are any mistakes, I'm really sick so my heads kinda in a fog.

Death Wish

"Well, well lookie here boys, if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki. I would ask you how work had been but that wouldn't be appropriate seeing as that you have none." A few others laughed.

"Actually Renji I happen to be working on a case right this moment."

Officer Renji Abarai was the head of the local police department and as arrogant as they come. Truth is we knew each other growing up were actually good friends as children, but as we grew so didn't his ego and I couldn't stand it, so ever since we haven't exactly gotten along.

"You know I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to."

"Well don't think you're getting any information out of me Kurosaki."

I looked over and saw an older couple sitting on the bench waiting to file a report, and knowing how stubborn Renji could be I seized the opportunity.

"Well unless you want the lives of innocent people to be at danger than I suggest you answer some questions." I smiled at the couple and then at him.

Just as I hoped the couple looked up overhearing what I said. They then eyed Renji waiting for his response. I won the battle and I could tell he wasn't happy about it.

Then again just being here ultimately made me lose the war.

"Sure, why don't you step into my office." He said through his teeth.

I sat down in his office. It was neater than mine also a lot warmer. I think it had to do with the fact that he didn't have window problems like my office did but I personally liked my office better, it had character to it. I knew I would much rather be sitting in my cold office actually working than sitting around doing nothing while having other people do my work for me like Renji. That's how he was, always having others do the dirty work, then he would take the credit.

"You see I'm dealing with a certain death threat and I was wondering if you knew anything about it. Word on the street is you guys have been dealing with a lot of gang activity lately."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well who would you say is on the top of your list? The one that seems to have the most power."

"Well from what I know I'd have to say it's Kenpachi Zaraki's and his group."

"Do you know where he is currently?"

"Actually we do, we just haven't taken matters into our own hands yet because we're waiting for the right opportunity, but I believe he is located on the other side of town."

"I see." I knew the other side of the city was a rough area.

"Well it looks like I have a meeting with Kenpachi Zaraki."

"What do you have a death wish or something?! You can't just barge into a place like that, you'll get killed instantly! Well I guess you really are as dense as I thought."

"I'm afraid I have no choice at this point."

"Well don't say I didn't tell you so when I'm dragging your dead body away from the crime scene."

"How could I say anything, I'd be dead wouldn't I?" And he thought I was dense.

"Ugh just scram Kurosaki, you're wasting my time."

"It would be my pleasure." And with that I departed.

* * *

I walked down the dark alley. I wasn't used to being on this side of town and I was instantly reminded why I avoided it.

I kept my focus ahead of me. I felt the looks of a bunch of sketchy looking men glaring and snickering. I would be lucky if I even made it out of this alley alive.

I knew I had to keep going until I found the spot but suddenly a man was thrown out of the door to my right.

A tall man with no hair stood at the door with a smug look on his face.

"If I were you I wouldn't show up here anymore, You think you can stand a chance against Zaraki? Well why don't you come back when you can get past me first." Everyone hanging around the alley laughed and the man on the ground got up and ran.

Well, I found my spot.

"Can I help you?....I said can I help you?!" I looked up at the man.

"Yeah I'm talking to you."

"Well, I would like to speak to your boss."

The man smirked again. "Is that so? Come on in then." He walked into the building indicating me to follow.

I walked into a smoky bar room and instantly everyone stared at me. The man walked over to a pool table were there were a few other men.

There, in the middle stood one of the largest, most menacing men I had ever laid eyes on. He let out a deep amused laugh that made my hair stand on end.

"And who might you be?" The man asked.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So what what are you here for, business? or perhaps a fight." He smiled showing razor like teeth. What the hell was I getting myself into?

Just then I was taken aback as a small girl came skipping out of the back room. Now that was something I didn't expect to see.

"Kenny! I'm almost out of candy, and you know how I don't like not having my candy!" The girl sang in a voice that was octaves above the large man's.

"Don't worry Yachiru, I'll make sure it's taken care of."

"Ok Kenny! You're the best! Ooo So who's this?!" The girl said pointing right at me.

"Well, I think it's a client, or possibly our next victim." His men laughed around him.

"Ok well have fun Kenny!" I had never seen a happier child. That girl had probably witnessed more bloodshed than a war veteran but there she went with a permanent smile on her face.

"Well if you are going to kill him, please do it over there, I just got this beautiful new suit and I don't want to get blood on it." Said a man with grown out hair standing close to Kenpachi.

"So what are you here for kid?"

"I'm actually a detective working on a case and I was wonderi..."

"Wait a minute, so are you trying to say you've come to set me up, well I'm not sure I like that, maybe we should teach this punk a lesson boys." Just then Everyone in the room laughed and nodded their heads. Why would I even think of telling him that?

"No it's actually not like that at all, I just came here because I figured you would know something about the case I was working on."

"Continue." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see there has been a recent death threat on an important business man and I didn't know if you had heard anything seeing as that from what I hear you have the most power."

"Listen kid, I only put up a fight when the other person is willing. I wouldn't be wasting my time taking out someone when they aren't going to fight back, how would that be fun for me?"

"That's what I thought, Well I think it's important that you know that the police suspect you and are planning to come here soon."

"That's old news, but thanks. You know what, I like you kid, you've got guts. Maybe you can come by sometime, you look like one who puts up a good fight."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I have some unfinished business to attend to first."

"Suit yourself kid."

I couldn't have made it out of there quicker but I knew that If I was going to make any progress, I would have to go back to where it all started. The Black Cat.

* * *

A/N: ehh so I'm not going to lie, I rushed that chapter because I'm not feeling too great but also because I'm excited to get back to the Yoruichi and Kisuke part! Plus we haven't heard from Momo or Toshiro in a while, I wonder what's going on with them? I'll deffinetely update tomorrow!


	9. Radiant Guilt

Ugh so I feel extremely bad because I promised an update yesterday but turns my not feeling too great turned into the flu and I ended up sleeping all day yesterday so I'm updating now!

Radiant Guilt

"Why you look beautiful momo, but there is just something missing."

Right then Aizen pulled out a diamond necklace that Momo thought she couldn't even afford to look at. He carefully moved her hair over her shoulder and placed the necklace around her neck.

"Oh Aizen it's beautiful! But I can't except it, it's too much!"

"Nonsense, only the best for my best girl." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead causing her to blush.

"Now let me grab your coat and we'll be on our way." Momo nodded her head smiling.

She took a few steps towards the door but stopped at the mirror.

She gazed at the sparkling necklace that hung from her neck. She admired it as the light danced across each gem.

She brought her hand up to her neck and lightly grazed her fingers against the sparkling stones. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life and knew she should be happy but the longer she looked at the necklace the more the guilt set in.

She wondered what he was doing at the moment, how he was...

Here she was living a life she could have only dreamed about while Toshiro was living in that run down apartment, by himself. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with sadness.

...But he was probably better off this way she convinced her self.

I was only getting in his way.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted as Aizen walked over and held out her coat.

"Shall we go now?"

She smiled weakly at him as he took her arm in his and lead her towards the door.

Suddenly the necklace she wore felt a lot heavier.

* * *

It was the same old scene at the Black Cat

I figured I would come back to try and get some more answers and I knew that the boss needed a night out, but something told me it wasn't doing much.

Toshiro just stared at his glass tapping his fingers against the counter.

"So Kisuke, any luck with Yoruichi?"

"No, it's never going to happen" He said blankly.

"What, giving up already?" I aksed.

"No I just have a feeling there's someone else."

"Well you can't be so sure about that."

"Well it doesn't get more obvious when you walk in on her and your boss, well together last night." His voice had raised as he slammed a glass down on the counter.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to here that." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I didn't want to say anything else to make matters worse.

"Well what about him? Looks like he's having his own lady problems." Kisuke said looking in Toshiro's direction, trying to change the subject.

Toshiro just sat silently staring, but when he looked up I could tell something caught his attention.

"I need to go take care of something at the office, see you tomorrow Ichigo." He said seriously and with that he rapidly got up and left.

I looked over towards the door as he left and knew right then exactly why he wanted to leave.

There at the door entered a man with none other than Momo accompanying him. I had only seen that girl one time before when she had stopped by to drop off the boss' forgotten lunch and that was awhile ago, but I knew that was her the second I saw her.

As the two made their way in, Toshiro passed them causing Momo to turn pale as she noticed him.

Her mouth opened as if she went to say something but she held back as soon as Toshiro glared her way. She looked straight towards the ground as he left the building.

The man continued to walk or what looked like lightly drag Momo over to a seat and pulled out a chair for her. She took a seat and continued looking down

"Kisuke, can I ask you who that man is?"

As he looked up he also had the same face that Momo wore just mere seconds ago.

"That, is my boss."

I looked back over to see the man lean over and whisper something in Momo's ear what I would think was his attempt at words of comfort and then...wait, did he just put his hand on her thigh?

Then it hit me.

"This should cover the tab, I'll be back again." And with that I left.

* * *

I knew I had to tell the boss that Momo was involved with the same man that Kisuke claimed to have been taking advantage of Yoruichi, that she was in possible danger. Something about this man was suspicious but I had a feeling I needed to discuss it with the boss first.

I ran back to the office in hopes that he was still there.

"Boss! Boss, I think you need to hear this!" But no response. He must have just went home. Something I knew I probably should do too but before I left something caught my eye.

I saw a piece of paper attached to my door and took it off to read it.

There was a sheet of paper with an address on it and attached with it a note that in neat cursive writing read,

I think it's time we meet up- Rukia

p.s. Dress nicely.

* * *

A/N: So again apologies! I blame the stupid bug that has been spreading like an epidemic. DAMN FLU BUG!.....well now that I'm down yelling at a microsopic virus I'm deffinetely promising....well hoping! I get another update by tomorrow because next chapter will be involving Kisuke and Yoruichi! but until then let me know what you think!


	10. Promise

Ahhhhh sorry a million times, I can't even explain how busy my week was and that I ended up getting sick...again, but I won't elaborate because you get the point, but again, I'm very sorry.

Promise

Kisuke had been cleaning up as he heard footsteps approach the bar.

"Can I get you something to drink?" He said but when he looked up he hadn't expected it to be her.

"Just some of water please." She said as she barely made eye contact.

There was a moment of silence. Kisuke knew that he had to make amends for the other night.

"Um..well you see, it's just…..I'msorryforwalkingintheothernight."

"Excuse me?" She looked at him.

"I..I'm sorry for about what happened the other night, I just wanted to check and see if everything was ok but I should have knocke.."

"It's fine, really, you don't have to apologize, it's not what you think." She said quietly.

"What? I don't think I could take that any other way." he said. Oh shit, did I just say that out loud? Now I sound like an jerk again, great, he thought.

"Sorry, again!"

"No, really I understand how it could look like well, that but honestly, there is nothing between me and him."

"But you..." but he stopped himself. Shut up Kisuke and let her talk!

She looked at him strangely but continued on.

"You see, after every show Aizen usually stumbles in drunk, praises me on a job well down and offers to take me home. I politely refuse though, but I guess he just got fed up with rejection and decided to take matters into his own hands." She sighed.

"Why didn't you tell someone?!" Kiskue immediately grabbed her hand in his but as soon as he realized what he did he pulled it away in embarrassment.

After he got a moment to regain himself he was focused on the issue again.

"I mean, why haven't you told anyone? You know you can always talk to one of the workers here…including me."

"Well I thought I had it under control but I guess not, and I thought you already had your hands full with helping other women out." She glared at him.

He felt his stomach drop.

"Yeah…about that, see I'm not really like that." She looked at him suspiciously.

"No! Really! It was just that….I guess I was just tired of admiring a certain woman that I knew I would never have a chance with."

She looked up at him, now intrigued.

"Every night I worked at this bar with the same people, but once this woman showed up, she changed things. Work soon became the thing I looked forward to in my day, but I soon came to the realization that I was a lowly bartender, and well she was a goddess, so all I could do was sit and admire her and he music from afar."

"Are you saying that..?"

"Yes"

"But you should have just.."

"But I was afraid."

"Well maybe I felt the same"

Just then their eyes met for a few seconds.

"Would you like to dance?" He held his hand out to her.

* * *

Kisuke gave signal to the piano player and he began to play something slow.

She turned to face him and he slowly put his one hand in hers and his arm around her waist and they began swaying with the music.

"So I just have one question." He said.

"Mhm?"

"So why would someone like you, be intimidated by me of all people?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Well it's just that I haven't had the best experience with men. You see my father was a powerful man, highly respected. He was always kind to my mother and I and I always looked up to him growing up, but around the time I got a little older, he started drinking more, and soon all the stress and anger that came from his job was drowned in liquor, and also taken out on me and my mother.."

Kisuke stopped and removed his hand from hears and placed it on her face. She felt her face turn red but as she looked at his eyes saw something different. The same man who she saw every night with his messy golden hair and goofy, amazing smile, now wore a completely serious look on his face. The only other time she had witnessed this was when he walked out of the dressing room that night.

"Listen to me, I would never hurt you ever, or any other woman for that matter, but especially never you, I _promise_." She didn't even realize she was crying until he wiped away the tear that fell down her face.

She looked back at him and froze. She felt so vulnerable, but for once it was good.

She felt him place his hand back on her face and her heart began to race. He began to move closer to her, gently puller her towards him, until they were finally pressed together. She had never been this close to anyone before without the other person trying to take advantage of her and she liked this feeling.

His face came closer to hers leaning in slightly and hesitantly. She could now hear him breath and was comforted in the heat that came off his skin.

She closed her eyes and finally felt his lips collide against hers.

He kissed her softly at first, as if he was proving that he truly respected her and would never hurt her, but she knew she wanted more. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in tighter and deepened the kiss.

She could tell that he was taken by surprise at first when he took his hands away from her face and waist, but he soon came right back by throwing his arms around her and gripping her waist and back. They stayed like this for what felt like years, and she didn't ever want to leave, but she knew that she had to get home before they were caught.

When they finally broke apart, she could hear them both breathing heavily. He smiled at her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He embraced her close as they went back to swaying against the music.

Little did they both know that Aizen had just witnessed everything while standing in the back of the club.

"Well we can't have this now, can we?"

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm happy they are together....but it aint gonna be easy! and what about Ichigo and Rukia??? I guess we'll find out soon! I'll update as soon as I can!


	11. One's Pleasure is Another's Pain

I'm soooooo sorry!!!!! it's been a very long time but I'm not going to lie I lost motivation, I'm still actually struggling to regain it but I figure forcing myself will get me back into being excited about writing this. I also just again want to thank all who have reviewed/favorite-d/alerted, but I especially want to thank J'aime Manga and Real Heroes Never Die for constantly keeping up with this story and reviewing! Your support means a lot to me so thanks so much!

One's Pleasure is Another's Pain

I didn't know what weighed on my mind more, the fact that I was meeting Rukia only to present little to no information to her, or the fact that I actually had to enter her world and converse with these people at one of her high end parties. If I knew one thing it was that I was dreading both equally.

I knew if I were going to get anywhere I was first going to have to dress the part, but there was only one problem,

I didn't exactly know how to dress for one an event such as this.

"I'll help you!"

I sat back in my chair chewing at my pen when Orihime offered to help. I had been ranting on about how ridiculous it was that i had to go and get a new suit just for this occasion.

"You will?" Now I felt bad. The poor girl probably felt obligated to help me after listening to me bitch for so long on the subject, but at the same time I wasn't about to turn down the help for I was absolutely clueless.

"Of course! We need to take you to a suit shop, and get you fitted, and then get shoes, and probably a nice hat, yes! That's it, a hat, I think it will be perfect!" She smiled with effervescence.

"I may have to pass up on the hat, kind of on a tight budget."

"Well, no problem then! You'll still look great! I mean, not as great if you didn't have the hat, but still…" She began to rant and her joyful expression soon turned to one of disappointment.

"Orihime."

"Yes?" She looked up at me

"I'm sure it'll be perfectly fine, and it'll be all thanks to you." I smiled at her.

"Anything to help." She smiled back.

I hadn't seen her look this happy in a long time. I wonder what had made her so happy. Well, whatever it was I could tell it did her good.

"Alight Orihime, let's get this over with." But before I could even finish my sentence she was halfway through the door.

* * *

It was exactly what I expected it to be. Elegant people in tailored suits and flashy gowns. Jewelry from head to toe, the finest champagne being served. It was exactly what I dreaded. I just couldn't get how these people could live such a life while most of us were working to barely support our asses. It sickened me, but I knew I needed to solve this case, my family was depending on it, even if it meant roughing it out just this once.

I stood still not knowing what to do. Sure I was above this whole scene, but for some reason I still felt inferior. Between the soft buzz of music and the monotone voices in the room it was enough to put someone to sleep. But then I heard a laugh.

It wasn't contained or quiet and it was far from boring. It was infectious and loud. people even looked around to see where it was coming from but it stopped shortly after the fact.

Well at least someone is having fun I thought as I continued through the room.

I weaved in and out of the people searching for Rukia to get this over with. The mixed scent of cigars and heavy perfume was starting to give me an immediate headache, hazing my concentration.

I stopped and rested against the small bar.

"Can I get you anything sir?" The hired bartender asked. Geese, even the hired help sounded sophisticated I thought as he questioned me with an accent.

"Just some water for now, lots of ice." Within seconds he placed the glass down next to my hand.

I immediately took the glass and pressed it against my forehead. it was a relief from the throbbing pain and also the heat from the room.

I looked up to inspect the room for any signs of her, but I still couldn't find her amongst the mass. Of course my client had to be the shortest person in the room, if she was even in the room. I was beginning to wonder if I was even at the right party, they probably all looked the same anyways.

The pressure was starting to build in my head again so I lowered it and pressed the cold glass to my skin. I began to close my eyes to shut out all the noise which started to work, that is until I heard something I could not block out.

It was that laugh again. I looked up to see that the people standing in front of me had left. My sight was now in the direction of Miss Rukia Kuchiki.

She was the one with that laugh? The most uptight stuck up woman I had ever met had the slightly obnoxious, yet highly infectious high pitched laugh? It almost seemed unworldly of her and had caught me off guard.

Before I lost her again in the crowd of people, I placed my glass down on the table and started to walk towards the girl.

"Miss Kuchiki?"

* * *

A/N: so yes I apologize....again. I want to get back into this story because I love writing it but I would love the feedback to keep me motivated, so if you like it, the story in general or the chapter or whatever, please let me know! Even if anyone has suggestions or ideas I'm more than happy to hear about them and put them into consideration. The more I hear back from people the faster I usually tend to update because it keeps me going knowing that people are reading or like my story, so thank you!


	12. Calm Before the Storm

Hello! So sorry it took so long. I'll cut right to the chase, this chapter is a little long but a lot happens. DISCLAIMER: If you are fairly new to Bleach and haven't gotten past the SS arc then there could be a spoiler in here. Enjoy!

Calm before the Storm

"Miss Kuchiki?"

There stood a rather petite body standing amongst the crowd. Her head looked over her shoulder in response and shortly after her body followed in it's direction facing me.

And _that's_ when my breath was taken away.

There she stood in a most likely expensive, slender, champagne colored dress. My hatred for material items soon was non existent for a moment once I saw the way that dress fit her.

The necklace she wore picked up the light in her eyes that seemed to be a deeper shade of violet than before and her hair was pinned up with one piece dangling onto her face, but as beautiful as she looked, I knew she was the same Rukia that looked down upon me and it was back to reality as she walked over.

"Well hello Detective, I see you showed up." She gave me the same judgmental look as always.

"Surprised now, aren't we?"

"No, I knew you would come, and you don't look half bad either, nice work Kurosaki." She gave a slight smile.

This was new. She was being somewhat nice, but I knew it was probably due to the fact that there were people around. _Her_ people, the one's she probably tried to impress day after day. When you have that kind of stature you have an image and she was probably just trying to uphold it. I knew it was too good to be true.

"So what did you need me for?"

"We will talk about that soon, but first let me introduce you to someone." she spotted a tall man with long white hair tied back. "Dr. Ukitake, I would like you to meet someone!"

"Why hello, you must be the detective who is working on this case, it's very nice to meet you. Rukia has been raving about how hard you have been working." He smiled.

"Dr. Ukitake here is a prestigious doctor who is now teaching medical students. He's a great man and I thought you would like to meet him. I've been telling him that he needs to take a break every now and then because all of this work can be too much, even for someone like him."

"Yes it can be tiring, but you know nothing could get in the way of helping you with your studies Ms. Kukchiki."

Wait, did he just say studies? "You are in school?"

"Of course she is! She is one of my students."

"_You're_ in Medical school?" I was now even more shocked than before.

"Yes, you see Rukia is a very hard worker, she's the only one her age that attends my classes, remarkable girl, very bright."

Rukia then turned a bright shade of red. "Please doctor, you're making me blush."

"But you deserve the praise, you are a truly magnificent young woman. You've picked the right girl to work with" He said to me.

I just sat there and stared. I couldn't believe that little miss heiress actually worked for something.

"Detective? hello?!" Rukia was standing on her toes, even in her heels, waving her hand in my face. I realized the doctor must have left already.

"Yeah? Oh Sorry, I just got sidetracked. Um, so yes very nice man."

"Yes, he is a great mentor, he has been like a father figure to me, I'm just worried that he is doing to much though."

"How so?"

"Well you see, the doctor is very sick and I think he is straining himself too much." I could tell she was sincerely concerned, but suddenly I remembered why I was here in the first place.

"Sorry to ask, but was this the reason you called me here tonight? to meet these people? I mean I enjoyed meeting the doctor, but did you need me for the case?"

"That's right, I guess now would be a good time to discuss your progress. Now why don't we find somewhere quieter."

* * *

Rukia brought me to what seemed like the floor above the party we were just at. We stood outside a door in the hallway as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Well here we are."

She opened the door to reveal a very large apartment that overlooked the city. It was what I expected it too look like, right down to the marbled counter tops in the kitchen.

"Is this where you and your brother live?"

"Oh no, this floor is just mine." She said as she approached another door across the room.

"Of course it is." I mumbled under my breath.

She looked at me across the room before she went to open the door.

"You don't mind if I change into something more comfortable, do you?"

I shook my head and she proceeded into the room leaving it cracked slightly open so that we could still talk.

I walked over to what looked like a very large cage and looked in to find a small white rabbit.

"A rabbit?"

"Why of course. Why wouldn't I have one?" She called from the room.

"Well I don't know, why would you?"

She just laughed.

"So what's it's name?"

"Chappy."

I burst out laughing. "Chappy!? What kind of name is that! Sounds like something my younger sister would name her pet."

She stepped out of the room and looked at me with a serious face, but I had a hard time keeping paying attention to her expression.

She stood in front of me in a short silk robe with a even shorter black night gown on underneath. Her skin was glowing as the moonlight hit her perfect figure. I was in complete shock as she stood there.

"I don't see what is so funny about it." She said. I had no clue what she was talking about due to the distraction she was presenting but then I realized that she must have meant the rabbit. I regained myself and answered.

"Well I don't know, all this seems, well, not like you. Medical student, Caring for others, a rabbit named Chappy? I mean I figured you would be the type to have some fluffy cat with some ridiculous, extravagant name, whereas Chappy, well that's just plain ridiculous. "

She smiled at me. "You judge me too much Kurosaki."

"Well maybe that's because the first day I met you you've made it out like you're judging me!"

"Well maybe I enjoyed making you angry! I like fighting with you, it's fun..."

She looked down and quickly and turned red. "Um, how about we sit down." I followed her to the couch.

"So how far have you gotten?" She asked as she sat down next to me and crossed one leg over the other, revealing just a little more skin than before without even realizing it.

"Was she seriously asking me this? I couldn't possible tell her that my experience with women was well, none. She would never let me live it down, and was she thinking _that_!? Is that why she brought me up here? I didn't even know how to answer that, yet all that came out was.

"Um, isn't that a little personal?"

She burst out laughing. Now I was confused.

"I meant with the case!" She continued to laugh. I then felt my face heat up. God how I would rather be back at Kenpachi's place than right here at the moment. I knew I had to change the subject.

"Right, the case, uhh, well, I haven't really gotten anywhere." There was the answer to her question, and unfortunately the answer to the question I thought she asked. I just really hoped she didn't take it both ways.

"What?! You are telling me you haven't found anything!" She went from laughing hysterically to practically screaming at me.

And there was the same Rukia I had been dealing with from the start.

"Well I'm sorry I can't just pay you people for answers like you can! Why don't you just do it yourself if that's the case!" I was expecting her to yell at me again, but instead she sat in silence for a moment.

"You don't get it." she looked at me and there was something different. Those stormy violet eyes were now calm, and also filled with tears.

"I _need_ you. You're my only hope." Her words hit me and I could tell she was completely serious so I listened.

"No one else knows this and you have to promise you won't say anything, but Byakuya, well he isn't my real brother."

"What?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki adopted me into his family as his sister after a tragic death we were both affected by. You see Byakuya was married to my older sister Hisana. This all happened before he started his business and became a well known name.

After a few years of them being together Byakuya started his business and was gained success quickly therefore he was now seen as a threat in the business industry. He was nowtargeted, and so wasn't his wife. My sister had been shot one night while my Byakuya was out. When he had came home he saw my sister lying on the floor moments from death. Her last words were that she loved him and that she only had one request, to find her younger sister that she abandoned many years ago.

Me and my sister lived a tough life. Both our parents died when she was young and shortly after I was born. It was hard to make it in a city like this so she left me at and orphanage one night and ran. My brother soon found her and they fell in love. Finally after searching, I was found and Byakuya adopted me as his sister. I never knew that he was truly my brother-in-law until I recently found a threatening letter that my brother hid and soon after he explained it all to me."

All this information was overwhelming. I was completely shocked but knew I had to stay professional and continue on.

"So you are afraid you are the next target?"

"Honestly, no. I could care less what happens to me, I just don't want anything happening to my brother, I've already lost someone in my life and I'm willing to do anything to prevent another. That's why I need you though, I need you to help me, please. I feel as if you are the only person I can trust with this."

I couldn't believe it, this girl continued to amaze me all in the same night. She had gone from the most stuck up heiress I had ever met to the most selfless person all in fifteen minutes.

I didn't know what to say, so my body did the talking.

My head started to lean towards hers while I brought my body closer. I didn't know why I was doing this at this particular moment and I was certain she would find it inappropriate and back away, but to my surprise she also moved too in closer.

Our faces were inches away, I could hear hear breathing heavily as I slowly leaned in. I didn't know what the hell I was doing but somehow my body was leading me closer each second.

My face was practically on top of hers, our lips a centimeter away. I could even feel the hot tears that were coming from her eyes. So close.......

BANG

* * *

We both jumped up when we heard a gunshot and rushed down to the lower level. This better be damn good, I thought after realizing what I probably was missing.

We entered a door that led to the back of the room where the party was held to see everyone standing around the front entrance. I looked over and saw the doctor moving through the crowd.

"Everyone move through! I can help!"

I ran through the crowd towards the opening but what I saw next made my heart stop.

I looked outside the door into the hallway to see a girl lying in a pool of blood.

"ORIHIME!"

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! what will happen next? Well that's for me to know and you to find out, well hopefully soon! Reviews would be loved!!! Thank you!


	13. The Truth Hurts

So sorry it's been so long since I last updated! It's the end of the school year so it's getting easier to keep up with this (or at least I'm hoping!) But here's a new update so enjoy! Oh and I apologize for any mistakes, I was half awake while reading this over so if I missed something I'm sorry.

The Truth Hurts

Momo sat in silence alone in the magnificent apartment. She felt as if this was where she spent most of her time. The icy draft that came off the window made her body shiver. She had the choice to sit away from the window for she knew there was plenty of room to go somewhere warmer, but she couldn't leave the spot. It reminded her so much of her previous home.

Yes it had been small and drafty, but no matter how cold her old apartment got, she never really noticed. She was too busy enjoying the company of _him_.

Here she felt cold and empty. So why did she stay? There was something about this man she was currently living with that she admired. She trusted him and felt safe, or at least she thought, but was it worth the price she had been currently paying? She knew she had to block the memory out of her head, but how? How could she forget what she had done? It was becoming too much-

Just then her thoughts were interrupted. She felt the the touch of and icy hand brush her hair back. The touch sent shivers throughout her body. It now seemed as if her body temperature plummeted even deeper.

The hand that provided the touch moved towards her ear and carefully slipped on an earring. She suddenly felt as what felt like twenty pounds hung off of her ear.

"You are quiet deserving of them. You have been a great help to me Momo, I hope this shows my gratitude." He placed the other one on the opposite ear and walked out of the room.

Another piece of jewelry, she thought. Probably worth more than she could imagine, but was it worth more than a life?

* * *

Toshiro had been working late at the office again. He could not stand being alone in his apartment. There was no one to converse with, to mock or even on a rare occasion laugh with, so he spent most of his time at the office, but with Ichigo currently out working on his case and Rangiku quiet as a church mouse, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Rangiku, have you finished your paper work?" He asked still staring at his own work.

"Yes."

"I'm serious."

"And so am I." He could tell that she was still mad at him by the look on her face, and the fact that Rangiku was _never_ serious.

Fine, he thought. He knew that if anything was to be solved, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

"Matsumoto, I, I am sorry for the way I raised my voice at you the other day it's just that-"

"You don't have to apologize to me, but I think we both know who you should be apologizing to." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I haveno reason to apologize to _her_!" He shot back.

"So you know who I'm talking about, therefore you admit you should apologize." She said smugly, slowly returning back to the original Matsumoto.

"No, when I said her I could have meant _any_ girl." He knew she tricked him and there was no way out but he figured he might as well try.

"Really, name another girl you talk to on a regular basis other than me." She looked at him, waiting, yet not expecting an answer.

"Ok, but that doesn't mean I should be the one to apologize to her, she was the one who left, it was her choice and last time I checke-"

"Just do it." She said but the look on his face showed that she still hadn't gotten through to him.

"Wouldn't you rather just swallow your pride rather than constantly worry about her? Do you even know where she is right now? she says she can take care of herself, that she doesn't need anyone, and that can very well be true, but it's always nice to know there's someone who genuinely and truly cares...even if its for only a night."

She looked out the window at the rain and then back at her boss.

"Fine, I'll try to talk to her, but you have to promise me you'll work out whatever problem you're facing. You think you can use the fact that you are mad at me as a cover Matsumoto, but I know you and you can't hold a grudge at me ever so something else is obviously bothing, are you going to be ok?

"Yeah, Im a big girl, I can take care of myself, all you need to worry about is you and your lady." she smiled at him.

"She's not my lady!" And with that the moment was ruined, but all Rangiku could do was laugh and embrace her boss in a crushing hug.

"Just keep telling yourself that." she said with a smirk.

"Matsumoto...let go!" She let go and gathered her belongings.

She smiled at him and left the office. She got so wrapped up in helping her boss that she completely forgot that she had to deal with her own problems.

How could she have allowed him to use her again?

She knew there was a part of him that truly cared for her, she was certain. The way he said her name, the way he held her so close as if he would never let anything happen to her, yet he treated her as if she was fragile, as is she was breakable, she just _knew_ he cared.

So why does he keep leaving me? She wondered.

* * *

Kisuke couldn't stop thinking about Yoruichi.

He barely knew what he was doing as he served the customers, all he knew was that he needed his shift to be over and to be with her.

Yoruichi came out to sing before the night was over. Her rich tone and alluring stare made waiting all the much harder. He watched as she sang, and this time he knew it was towards him. He suddenly got lost in the music and her body language, her large golden eyes piercing right at him, as if there was no one else in the room.

"HEY, BARTENDER! I've been calling you for hours!" yelled an angry customer bringing Kisuke back to reality.

Kiskue jumped out of his current state and stood before the man. "Oh, sorry about that, I guess I just got a little sidetracked." He apologised with a smile.

***

Come on, just a few more steps...that's it-no! you can stop and chat with them outside! Kiskue was mentally trying to guide the last few people in the club out the door, and it seemed as if everyone was moving at a slower rate than normal.

After the last person left, Kisuke threw the glass he was cleaning on the table and walked out in front of the bar.

She was conversing with the pianist as the members of the band were packing up and exiting the small building. He saw the pianist give a small bow and proceed on his was out.

Finally, he thought.

He walked over to her and without a word took her into a passionate kiss.

He pressed his body close to hers but she was hesitant. He felt her shiver and wondered why she was having such a strange reaction.

"Yoruichi, what's wrong?"

"She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes and he could tell she was fighting back tears as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. Her hands clenched as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What is it Yorucihi? You can tell me anything."

She looked at him blankly as if she was trying to hide any emotion. This woman was an actress, he saw her every night get in front of the crowd and play the part. She was mysterious and alluring, even flirtatious, making every man in the audience feel like she was his and his only, but it was all purely an act, but as she tried to hide her pain he knew she was struggling.

"Kisuke, I'm being sent back home."

* * *

A/N: Sooo I'm vacationing out of the country for about a week so I won't be able to update until next weekend but I'll try to get a few chapters written on the plane, but until then please let me know what you think and review!! It's much appreciated and reading everyones thoughts makes me extremly happy, so thank you!!


	14. Incandescent Seduction

Incandescent Seduction

Damn it.

People ran up and down the hall. An on going breeze lingered from the constant rush of people, yet I still felt like I was burning up.

Damn it.

Cries of relief. Cries of sorrow. People gathered around comforting one another. I was alone.

Damn it.

Another one just born. Another declared dead. I sat there feeling neither alive nor dead at the moment. just helpless, like there was nothing I could do.

"DAMN IT."

I realized that I was suddenly standing the the waiting room of the hospital and could tell by the look on some of the other waiters I had frightened them. I could'nt even remember why I was there in the first place and then it suddenly hit me. The feeling made me sick to my stomach. How did I let this happen?

Damn it.

And then I heard it.

"Mr. Kurosaki."

"Thats me. Wha...can you tell me, how is she?"

"Well I'm afraid I have some bad news...."

* * *

Momo stumbled through the dark alley. She had never experienced such difficulty breathing in her life as her lungs started to feel as if they were on fire, yet the rest of her body felt cold as ice. She began to run but this seemed to only made it worse. She felt her body fling itself towards the wall as she collapsed against it. She was started to feel faint and sick to her stomach, for all she could see was crimson.

There was a light at the end of the alley. A single streetlight, but that one streetlight and it's flickering luminosity never looked so promising. She could hear jazz playing softly in the background and it soothed her. It went hand in hand with the streetlight, warm, relaxing and safe. All she wanted was safe to feel. All she wanted was _him_.

She tried to make it towards the light, but her body became weak, more difficult to control. She was being weighed down and the necklace she wore only seemed to make it worse. She was fighting to stay conscience, to make it to that light, to bask under its warmth, but it was so far away, and her body and mind were starting to give up.

And then she thought as her eyes started close, I don't deserve the light.

And just like that her body collapsed onto the cold pavement, concealed in shadows.

* * *

_"Matsumoto what are you doing? It's 7 in the morning and we do not have work today." Hitsuguya struggled to open his eyes as his perky secretary stood before him at the door of his appartment._

_"Why thats because all the department stores have their best sales early in the morning! Don't you know anything?!"_

_"Ughh." he let out a sigh and figured he would have no chance of getting rid of her at least until she explained. "And this is relevant to me because?"_

_"Because We're going shopping!"_

_"Matsumoto I'm all set. I have food, clothes and my common sense, and it's telling me I don't need to get to the biggest sale this morning, so goodnight, morning whatever it is right now and I shall see you in a few days." He said as he proceeded to shut the door still half asleep._

_"Oh no you don't! My instincts tell me you have yet to talk to Momo and nothing will help better than a gift!"_

_He knew he was not winning this one.

* * *

_

Hitsuguya stood there on the street corner with a small red velvet box and a bouquet of roses Matsumoto insisted he took. He felt every bit foolish, but if it meant at least seeing here at least once again....something he would not admit but was willing to try to fix.

He did not know where he was looking exactly but he knew he would rather be out looking for hours rather than being home alone.

He looked up ahead and saw a streetight unlike the rest. This one glowed warmer than the others. he could not explain it but there was something about that specific streetlight that drew him in.

He looked beyond the streetlight and spotted a small resteraunt. He could he jazz being played slowly. The sound lingered through the air and echoed off building walls. The light and sound were seducing him towards their way, pulling him in. He continued to walk towards the streetlight and stopped right under it. He did not know why he was there and looked around, studying his surroundings.

Next to him was a dark alley, he did not spend too much time observing this area for it was not the same atmosphere he wante to be surrounded by. He went to pull his eyes away from the alley until something caught his eye.

It seemed as if a sliver of moonlight hit a small setion of the floor in the alley. He saw something sparkle in its light and went to observe it.

As he got closer he stated to make out and image. He saw the silhoutte of a person laying on the ground but was not frightned, only intrigued.

He leaned down to the body fallen on the ground and tried to make out a face. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, it hit him.

He dropped the flowers and the box and immediately started shaking the body.

"MOMO, MOMO!"

* * *

A/N Im so ashamed to say that it had been almost 6 months....shame on me! for those of you who were or hopefully still are reading this story sorry!! and thank you so much for supporting it! I loveee reviews I really find them helpful and most of all motivating!!! I really want to get back into the habit of keeping up with this constantly and almost have the next chapter done so expect it most likely tomorrow or sunday! Let me know what you think! thank you!


	15. Back To Square One

So I'm trying to keep up with this again! hopefully all goes well but this chapter is especially for the Hitsugaya/Momo fans, there is lot's of love! But read, enjoy, and let me know what you think! (p.s. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I've been studying like crazy for exams so my mind's a little fried.)

Back to Square One

Momo was slowly starting to feel again. She was slightly aware that she was still lying down, but now she was warm and certainly wasn't on the cold ground anymore. She slowly was coming back to reality, gaining consciecness bit by bit.

She could hear again. The slight dripping of water from a leaky faucet, the quiet roar of a heater, soft jazz paying out of a worn down radio. She could smell too, The scent of fresh ink and clean laundry, familiar aromas filling the air wrapping her in comfort.

She struggled to open her eyes for a brief moment. All she could see was the warm glow given off by a lamp and some candles. She wondered if she had made it to the streetlight. But how? She wondered.

But she didnt want to think, she just wanted to take in the atmosphere around her and capture it. The sounds, the warmth, the scents. Especially the scents. They were so comforting. They smelt like _him_. She inhaled deeply trying to hold on to the comfort incase it was just a dream, and then she smelt something else. Something unpleasant that was ruining her feeling of comfort and safety.

She smelt blood. Faintly at first but the more and more she tried to forget, the stronger it got. She felt like she was drowning in the scent. The peaceful sounds were gone, now replaced by the sound of her heart racing rapidly. The warmth had dissapeared also, for now she was shivering uncontrolably, trying to get away.

"make it stop." She mumbled

"No, please, make it stop."

"NO!" She jolted up and felt her eyes fill with tears. She felt them drop onto her hands. As she looked down she saw the tears cleaning her hands slightly, drop by drop. Cleaning away the dry blood.

She started to cry uncontrollably, hoping the tears would wash it all away, but it wasnt working. She was starting to believe nothing was going to wash it away.

Then suddenly, she heard the door open.

"Momo, You're awake!....wait, what's wrong?" He walked over towards her.

"I..I..." She couldnt even utter a word but could only look at him.

She leaped off the couch into his arms. It was the only thing she could think off. He couldn't see her like this but all she wanted was to be close to him, to feel safe. Her heart's actions dominated her mind's words.

"Toshiro....Im, Im so sorry." She started to cry again.

His body was stiff at first but then she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her in closer as if nothing could harm her.

"No, no I'm the one who should be sorry. Nothing would have ever happened to you if I didn't let you go. I'm not letting that happen again. I promise."

She couldn't even respond. She wanted to tell him everything right then and there but she knew she couldn't. This was something she just couldn't get him involved with, but she couldnt help but feel the guilt taking over.

"I missed you Toshiro, so much."

He jsut stood there and rubbed the back of her head, stroking her hair. She could have fallen asleep right there in his arms.

"Why dont you go clean up and ill make us some dinner, ok?"

She nodded and proceed to the bathroom.

* * *

As she showered she watched the blood wash down the drain. She knew it was gone for now, but it would be back to haunt her, but for now she just wanted to enjoy being back at her old home, back with him.

She put on a dress that she had in the apartment. It was simple but comfortable. Nothing elegant, just familar and she couldnt have asked for anything else.

She stepped out of the room to see the table set, a candle lit in the center and Hitsuguya sitting down at the table looking out the window.

She watched as the flame danced across his face accentuaitng his features. He had on the same look he usually wore since she met him, eyes intense, looking deep in thought. His arms folded across his chest, slightly slumped in his chair. He wore his deep gray pleated pants, his white buttoned up shit. She noticed that the tie was loosened and the top few buttons were undone. She had seen him like this before, but something about it this time made her blush slightly.

She took another step into the room and he snapped out of his daze. "Oh momo, there you are, take a seat."

They sat and ate at first in silence, occasionaly catching each others eyes but then looking away after.

She continued to eat her meal and then he got her attention.

"Um, you look nice tonight Momo."

"Wait what?" She giggled. She didnt mean to say that for she knew very well what he meant, but was take by surprise at such a statement.

She could tell that he was confused by his baffled expression.

"Sorry, I didnt mean to...thank you." She smiled at him and he returned a slight smile back.

After dinner she sat on the couch while he cleared the table and cleaned up. Again she observed him in the kitchen sleeves rolled up, washing the dishes. The music was still playing in the background. She continued to observe and felt he face warm up again, until he looked up at he and she turned as red as possible.

She turned her body and looked out the window. How she missed this view, even the cold draft that came from it. She started to get lost in thought.

"Momo, I have something for you."

She jumped for she didnt realize that he was already across the room right next to her.

"What do you mean?" And then she looked down to see a small box in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Take a look."

She opened the box to reveal the most beautiful pearl necklace she had ever seen.

"Toshiro it's lovely!" He smiled in approval.

She admired the milky white pearls that sat ontop of the deep, red velvet. It was so beautiful, so simple. She couldnt have asked for anything better. She then looked over to her coat that was lying on the ground and noticed her other necklace shining out of the pocket. She looked at it and frowned. It now seemed so gaudy and tasteless compared to the one she was holding now. It had no meaning.

"Would you like it on?" He asked.

She nodded and moved her hair to the side and turned to face away from him.'She felt his hands brush against her neck sending shivers down her spine. She then touched the necklace against her collarbone and went to turn to face him and felt a rush of guilt.

"Toshiro, really this is wonderful, it's too much, you really shouldnt have, I mean after what I put you through, I don't deserve such a lovely gift from someone so wonde..."

And suddenly his lips crashed into hers.

She opened her eyes wide, not expecting that at all, but then fully realized what was happening.

He put his hand on her face and pulled her in. Her head was light and stomach danced from his sponteniety. It was perfect. Not too long, not to short. Not too forceful but definitely not too light. It was sweet and passionate. It was just, perfect.

As he pulled away she was speechless and could only smile at him.

"Are you tired? Youve had a rough day." He asked

"Mhm." She replied, still drunk from the kiss. He then picked and carried her to her room. It was exactly how she remembered it. He placed her genlty on the bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you all set?"

"No." She responded.

"What's wrong? Do you need anything." He asked.

"Will you stay with me?"

He looked down at her. "Of course." He then climbed into her bed and layed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She wanted it to last forever.

"I love you Momo." And her stomach danced again from his words.

"I love you too Toshiro." She whispered, and with that she fell asleep, but in the back of her mind she knew this couldn't last, at least for his sake.

* * *

The next morning detective Hitsuguya woke up to the warm sun streaming thought the blinds.

He remebered the night before and was happy she was back home where she belonged, with him.

He rolled over to place a kiss on her forehead but it was empty. The space next to him was vacant and he wondered where she was. He got up and walked into the living room where he found a note on the table.

He knew it was written recently for he could see teardrops on the paper and the pearl necklace he gave her sitting on top. As he read the note he felt sick to his stomach.

"Toshiro,

I can't stay, I'm sorry but I've realized that I just don't feel the same way about you. I know I told you I loved

you but I don't mean it. Don't bother looking for me, I truly want to be left alone. I'm sorry.

-Hinamori

He couldnt move. What the hell? He thought. She must be lying....but then why would she leave again, this makes no sense damnit. He thought. All he could do was sit and look out the window again. He promised he wouldn't let her leave again, and there she was, gone, again.

* * *

Momo walked down the street crying. She felt a strange rush of deja vu hit and that same empty feeling she had before, only this time she tried to cover it up with hatred, hatred towards herself. She was wearing that god awful necklace that weighed her done, but she wanted to do everything possibly to stay angry at herself to keep herself away from him. To protect him.

She saw a familar car pull up and the window open.

"I knew you wouldnt run away forever, now come get in the car we have a lot to discuss my dear." The voice sent chill down her spine, but she had no choice. And with that the window rolled up.

She turned around and looked back up at the apartment window. "Goodbye, again Toshiro. Maybe for good this time. I love you." She muttered under her breath and got into the car.

* * *

A/N: God dammnit Momo's running away again?! just when things were starting to look up...but I guess that should be expected with this story. All will get solved in the end though I promise so keep reading! and leave reviews please! I like to know what you think! Also if anyone has suggestions I'm always up for hearing what people have to say and usually if I really like an idea i'll use it! So let me know if there's maybe something you want to see, maybe some other characters I haven't gotten too yet or just ideas in general!


End file.
